This is a clinical trial of antihypertensive pharmacologic treatment and, in a specific subset, cholesterol-lowering, in high-risk hypertensive patients. The purpose is to determine whether the incidence of coronary heart disease and myocardial infarction differs between diuretic treatment and three alternative antihypertensive pharmacologic treatments - a calcium antagonist, an ACE inhibitor, and an alpha adrenergic blocker.